BECAUSE YOU SAID YES
by Liza Grobien
Summary: “Eu sou DRACO MALFOY, e você, VIRGINA WEASLEY MALFOY, É A MINHA ESPOSA, desde o dia em que disse ‘sim’ para o padre!”. Uma nova realidade. Um marido. O Malfoy. D&G CAP6 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Because you said yes

**Because you said yes.**

Draco & Ginny.

Romance & Comédia.

**Capítulo I - Descobertas matrimoniais.**

Ela sentia frio. Seu corpo tremeu levemente e ela estendeu o braço para pegar a coberta que, presumia, havia deixado cair enquanto se ajeitava ao dormir. Sua mão tateou a cama até segurar, com força, o tecido e puxá-lo para si.

Estava com muito frio.

Segundos depois sentiu braços e pernas enlaçando-a, aquecendo-a. Suspirou, estava bem melhor agora, abraçada àquele corpo quente e grande. Espera aí, ela morava sozinha, não é?

E ela não tinha namorado. Ninguém para abraçá-la daquele modo. Ninguém para enlaçar as pernas e os braços nela daquela forma. Ninguém para segurar sua cintura daquele jeito e respirar na sua nuca.

Ela soltou um braço no peito do ser agarrado a ela, arregalando os olhos, gritando, "QUEM, DIABOS, VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME AGARRAR ASSIM?".

Ginny sentou-se na cama num pulo e olhou ao seu redor. Aquela não era a sua casa, agora ela tinha quase certeza de que ele havia colocado algo na sua bebida na festa de Yara na noite passada, e a feito transar com ele a noite inteira e...

Ela sentiu vontade de vomitar.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY MALFOY!", Ela ouviu o homem gritar, enquanto ela corria para fora do quarto, a fim de procurar um banheiro, mas aquele apartamento tinha tantas portas e tantas salas que ela sentia-se confusa.

Achando, por fim, um banheiro quase no fim do corredor, ela levantou a tampa do vaso sanitário e vomitou. E então ela parou para pensar... Ele, o cara que a estuprara na noite anterior, havia a chamado de Virginia Weasley-

"MALFOY?", ela berrou, quando observou o homem encostado à porta do banheiro. Ele vestia uma blusa branca regata e uma boxer preta, seu corpo era branco, e o peito musculoso apresentava uma marca vermelha na altura do local onde ela havia batido nele.

"Francamente, Ginny, o que deu em você?", ele perguntou, com cara de sono, aproximando-se dela, "Ontem mesmo você me disse que queria dormir até tarde hoje, porque é sábado"

"Eu... O que estou fazendo aqui? Essa não é a minha casa!", ela disse, brava.

"Eu sei que não, Virginia", ele aproximou-se com um sorriso sarcástico, "E o que você veio fazer aqui nesse banheiro? Esqueceu que dormimos em uma suíte?"

_PELO AMOR DE MERLIM_ – Ginny pensou – 'Nós dormimos em uma suíte?'.

_QUE PORRA É ESSA?_

"Eu. Quero. Ir. Para. Minha. Casa", ela disse, mordaz, levantando-se do chão; olhando para ele sibilou: "E pode ter certeza que processarei você por essa brincadeirinha ridícula".

Draco Malfoy cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na porta. "'Brincadeirinha ridícula'?", disse, franzindo a testa. "'Sua casa'? Virginia, você poderia me fazer o favor de explicar-se?"

"EU NÃO TE DEVO EXPLICAÇÕES NENHUMA, SENHOR DRACO IDIOTA MALFOY!", Ginny gritou, tocando o peito dele, saindo do banheiro a passos rápidos e dirigindo-se a uma das portas, procurando a sala com uma lareira para sair de lá pela Rede de Flú.

"ESPERA AÍ, VIRGINIA", Ele disse, segurando o braço dela, "Eu EXIJO uma explicação descente por você: primeiro, ter me batido; segundo, querer voltar para sua antiga casa, que agora está vendida; terceiro, POR ESTAR GRITANDO DESSE JEITO COMIGO!"

"HAHAHAHA! Você 'exige'? E posso saber quem você é para exigir alguma coisa de mim? Ou melhor, eu posso saber QUEM EU SOU, PARA VOCÊ ESTAR EXIGINDO ALGO DE VOCÊ?!"

"Eu sou DRACO MALFOY, e você, VIRGINA WESLEY MALFOY, É A MINHA ESPOSA, desde o dia em que disse 'sim' para o padre!"

E então ela caiu. Tudo ficou preto e a única coisa que ouviu foi o eco da voz de Draco, "Minha esposa!".

--

Foi tudo um sonho.

Ou melhor, um pesadelo. Eu me chamo Viginia Molly Weasley e moro na Rua Magnólia, Hestieman, Londres; trabalho no St Mungus e estou fazendo faculdade trouxa para lecionar para criancinhas pequenas. Não tenho ninguém para me abraçar de manhã e ninguém para me chamar de esposa. Fim.

"Virginia?", ela ouviu de longe. Merda. Alguém tocou seu braço levemente. "Virginia, acorde!", sentiu um copo em seus lábios e um gosto de chocolate quente em sua boca. Sentia-se quente agora.

"Malfoy...", ela disse, focando seu olhar, observando o homem a sua frente suspirar.

"Merlim, você quase me matou de susto", ele disse num sorriso de canto de lábio. Ela observou que estavam próximos e que ela podia ver os flocos azuis escuros e platinados que formavam a íris de Draco. Era lindo.

"Eu...", ela processou a informação, "Preciso de um tempo para descansar", disse por fim, fraca.

"Ótimo", ele deu a xícara com chocolate quente para ela e levantou-se, "Eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar, e depois nós poderemos almoçar em qualquer lugar. O que acha do Rey's?"

"Hm, eu, para mim está bom,", ela forçou um sorriso, "Malfoy"

Ele olhou estranhamente para ela e dirigiu-se até a suíte.

Ginny então pôde parar para pensar. Primeiro, olhou ao seu redor: era um grande apartamento, as paredes num tom bege e o chão de carpete preto deixava o clima quase frio; contraposto a isso, havia móveis coloridos e uma mesa de centro de frente para uma grande lareira, onde, em cima, vários porta-retratos estavam expostos; ao seu lado esquerdo (atrás do sofá em que estava sentada) havia uma porta dupla aberta, que dava para um corredor com várias outras portas – onde, ela descobrira alguns minutos atrás, havia quartos (uma suíte e um banheiro) -; à sua frente havia uma grande mesa de jantar e atrás dela uma bancada que separava a sala da cozinha, uma ampla e moderna cozinha.

Ela levantou-se, cambaleando pela fraqueza, e apoiou a xícara na mesa de centro, indo de encontro à lareira, observando os porta-retratos. Em um deles ela estava abraçada a Malfoy – ugth! – em frente à torre Eiffel, no outro encontravam-se todos os Weasley, Draco, Luna, Harry e Hermione, sorrindo; ela presumia que a foto havia sido tirada em um Natal, porque ela estava – juntamente com quase todos, com exceção a Draco – vestindo o mesmo suéter. Ele estava abraçado a ela, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Perto deles estavam Ron e Luna, sorrindo um para o outro, enquanto os gêmeos riam e soltavam fogos em forma de coraçõezinhos; e, não muito longe disso, Ginny observou Harry Potter com a mão na cintura (um tanto quanto arredondada) de Hermione Granger, que sorria e o repreendia por algo, sorrindo logo após de receber um beijinho na bochecha e uma carícia no ventre.

Hermione está grávida? – ela pensou alto, alto demais, tanto que Draco ouviu e soltou um grunhido.

"De novo? Potter não acha que um _potteger_ são o suficiente?"

"Um?", ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Alô, Senhora Malfoy, bem vinda ao ano de 2012, você trabalha no The Leys School, alfabetizando pequenos demônios trouxas, tem dois sobrinhos e duas sobrinhas, vive em Glanteroow Palance e é esposa do homem eleito o mais sexy do mundo bruxo, três anos seguidos"

"Eu... O quê?"

Meu Deus, então ela estava com... VINTE E SETE ANOS! Quase trinta! E estava casada com Malfoy, Merlim-sabe-porque! E QUE MERDA ELA ESTAVA FAZENDO ALI?

Ela não queria aquilo. Ela queria acordar de manhã, colocar uma xícara de leite para sua gata, Felw, e voltar para a cama até o despertador tocar novamente e ser obrigada a pôr uma roupa branca qualquer e ir, pela Rede de Flú, até o St. Mungus!

Era pedir muito ter sua vida normal de volta? Era pedir muito não ter que dormir na mesma cama que Malfoy? Era pedir muito VOLTAR A SER APENAS VIRGINA MOLLY WEASLEY?

Ela receava que sim.

Mas ela precisava sair dali rápido, antes que Draco realmente a estuprasse; e para isso ela precisaria tirar algumas dúvidas.

_1 – COMO EU VIM PARAR AQUI?_

_2 – POR QUE EU VIM PARAR AQUI?_

_3 – QUEM ME FEZ PARAR AQUI?_

_4 – COMO EU VOU SAIR DAQUI?_

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, Virginia, não se comporte feito uma retardada", ele disse, abotoando a camisa que vestia.

_5 – COMO EU VOU MATAR DRACO MALFOY?_

"E vá se vestir, por favor! Eu estou morrendo de fome!", ele disse, indo até a cozinha.

Ela foi para o quarto e abriu a primeira porta do armário, descobrindo milhões de vestidos e sapatos e casacos e calcinhas... 'Bem, pelo menos eu estou melhor de vida', assim, colocou uma calça preta e uma blusa de lã verde, arrumou os cabelos e calçou sapatos de salto, colocando um sobretudo por cima da roupa. Quando estava fechando o armário, observou a aliança dourada em seu dedo anular na mão esquerda; então não era uma brincadeira, ela estava mesmo casada com Malfoy...

Olhou ao seu redor; era um quarto amplo, com uma grande cama de casal encostada a uma das paredes, com um quadro com as cores verde e vermelho pintadas – um moderno quadro –; na parede à direita havia grandes armários, que iam até o teto. Uma grande janela logo à frente da cama mostrava uma bela vista da cidade de Londres, os carros passando lentamente e os ônibus passando rápidos, para as pessoas não perderem os horários de seus compromissos; bem ao longe ela podia jurar que avistava uma ou duas cabines da grande London Eye, porque o rio Tâmisa não se encontrava muito longe. No lado esquerdo havia uma mesa com papéis, um abajur, bolsas e cachecóis...

Ela franziu a testa, eles não estavam no inverno, estavam em Julho, pelo que se lembrava... Mas isso não parecia mais o suficiente.

Continuando seu 'passeio' pela suíte, viu uma porta que dava para um amplo banheiro com uma grande banheira e um armário em que ela guardava toalhas brancas e pretas (as de Draco, pretas), felpudas e grandes, que quase a faziam tropeçar quando enrolava-se após o banho; mas, COMO ELA SABIA DE TUDO AQUILO?

Suspirava, passava as mãos pelo cabelo, roia as unhas, fazia tudo para lembrar-se do que era aquilo, que vida era aquela, quem, POR TODOS OS CÉUS, era ela e, principalmente, o que (ou QUEM) a fez casar-se com Draco Ego Malfoy.

"Shit", ela deixou sair, quando observou-se no espelho logo ao lado da porta do banheiro; Ginny estava estranha. Madura, eu diria – velha, ela constatou. Seus cabelos batiam nos ombros e algumas mechas temiam em ondular na frente, nada que uma boa escova não resolvesse, seus olhos chocolates continuavam no mesmo tom, a boca também, mas – ela observou – as rugas se acentuavam mais quando sorria – ou quando franzia a testa, _isso_, ela teria de lembrar para não franzir mais a testa, afinal, ela tinha (QUASE) trinta anos!

Então ela sentiu algo congelar no tempo e no espaço quando apareceu a pessoa que ela menos esperava encontrar, "Hermione!", ela quase gritou, virando-se rapidamente para o corpo não reflexo da amiga que agora estava à sua frente.

"Ginny! Meu Deus, você está ótima!", ela disse, piscando o olho. Hermione continuava a mesma, a não ser pelo cabelo (menos ondulado e um tanto mais curto) e sua forma de sorrir. Sim, a forma com que Hermione sorria era estranha, como se...

"Você, você... Sabe o que está acontecendo, certo? Você também acordou nessa estranha dimensão? Cinco anos mais velha? Hermione! NÓS TEMOS TRINTA ANOS".

"Não!", ela levantou o dedo, "Nós temos QUASE trinta anos, Ginny, e sim, eu acordei hoje abraçada com, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Harry Potter", ela disse enérgica, estendendo a mão esquerda; no dedo anular situava-se um anel de brilhantes e uma aliança talhada a ouro. "E eu tenho os meus palpites do 'por que' disso tudo"

"Senta, senta!", ela disse correndo para a cama, "E faça o favor de me explicar TUDO o que você sabe, Hermione Granger! Você não tem noção do que eu senti quando acordei com Draco MALFOY me abraçando, quando descobri que o meu sobrenome agora é MALFOY e que ele vai me levar para almoçar no Rey's!"

"Hey, o Harry me falou algo sobre o Rey's hoje...", Hermione comentou, pensativa.

"É ASSUSTADOR!"

"O Rey's?"

"NÃO! A IDÉIA DE ESTAR CASADA COM DRACO MALFOY"

Hermione anelou, e resolveu dizer; "Bem, agora não é uma idéia, é um fato, Ginny"

A ruiva soltou um gemido e um olhar estranho para Hermione, que resolveu começar a contar tudo o que sabia para a ruiva.

--

"Conseguiram?"

"Sim, chefe, eles já estão situados no ano de 2012, as mudanças todas feitas e concretas"

"E agora é só aguardarmos os próximos 90 dias, certo? E depois ela resolverá, estou certo? Sinceramente, Charlotte, eu espero que ela faça a nossa escolha"

"Virginia é uma mulher esperta, chefe, ela pensará bem, você verá!", a mulher piscou para seu chefe, "E não esqueça que temos pessoas para auxiliá-la nesse novo Universo que arrumamos"

O homem nada pronunciou, apenas juntou as pontas dos dedos e reclinou sua cadeira para trás, esperando intimamente que o que a mulher proferiu de fato se tornasse realidade.

Fim do capítulo.

--

**N/Liza:** Olá pessoal! Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic que eu coloco aqui, e espero que gostem; eu não vou publicar outras até ver o veredicto de vocês, se eu passo no 'teste'!

Caso não, não se preocupem, eu sumo do FF. Net!

Bom, essa fic explodiu na minha mente depois que eu li um livro qualquer e assisti uma batelada de filmes românticos e, logo após, a trilogia de 'De Volta para o Futuro'! xD.

Bem, isso foi o resultado e eu espero que vocês curtam, a idéia geral é bem simples e é quase que fácil escrever os capítulos, o difícil é arrumar tempo (e motivação) para tal coisa.

Review's são uma boa forma de motivação.

Então aperte o 'ok' aqui em baixo e deixe sua opinião.

Beijos and have fun sending reviews!;D

:Sim, agora sim a fic está decente E betada, eu colocarei os capítulos betados conforme eu for recebendo-os, ok? E para quem está achando esquisito é que a fic já foi publicada até o capítulo 4, mas só agora arrumei uma beta e estou postando-os de novo!:

**N/B:** Eu estou literalmente _honrada_ em betar essa fic. O convite chegou em boa hora! Obrigada, Liza, pela oportunidade!

Tinha lido o primeiro capítulo de "Because you said yes" ano passado, eu acho. Mas por falta de tempo, não continuei. Foi uma grande surpresa quando recebi a PM da Liza para betar, e logo que abri o link da história me lembrei dela. Aí mãos à obra! (: Foi_ tão bom_!!

Bem, não vou demorar aqui, espero que tenham aprovado a betagem (principalmente **Lou Malfoy**)

E não se esqueçam das REVIEWS!

_Raquel Mello._


	2. Chapter 2

**Because you said yes.**

Draco & Ginny.

Romance & Comédia (??)

_

* * *

_**Capítulo II - Quando ela tenta descobrir algo mais.**

"Neville, Lilá, você e eu fomos mandados a uma nova dimensão, Gin, e estamos adiantados cinco anos no tempo e no espaço", Hermione explicava, lentamente.

"Sim, isso eu percebi, quero dizer, menos a parte de Neville e Lilá. O que eles têm a ver com isso tudo? Eu achei que essa brincadeirinha envolvesse somente você e eu".

"Aí é que está, Ginny. Você sabe que eu trabalho no Departamento de História Mágica no Ministério, não é mesmo?", a morena nem esperou Ginny responder e emendou: "E há alguns meses eu fiquei a par de uma história que aconteceu há alguns anos, mais precisamente cento e cinqüenta anos atrás", Hermione suspirou.

A cabeça da ruiva rodava sem parar, ela estava completamente transtornada. O que uma história que aconteceu há tanto tempo tinha a ver com uma humilde trabalhadora do St Mungus, que tinha sua vida pacata e modesta, e ridiculamente monótona?

"Eu não sei detalhes, mas me parece que houve uma briga entre duas grandes famílias de nome no passado, e elas, ao invés de se juntarem para formar um império maior (como era de praxe naquele tempo), se distanciaram", Hermione fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dissesse para Ginny deixá-la prosseguir, a ruiva então o fez. "A questão é que dois jovens que se amavam foram forçados a separar-se porque a jovem acreditava que a culpa de tudo aquilo que acontecera era dele, e, enquanto isso, o jovem achava que a culpa era da jovem, entende?"

"Sim... É complicado, mas... Eu entendo", Ginny disse, franzindo a testa. Um momento depois a relaxando, poderia dar rugas...

"A questão é que eles passaram a se odiar por um motivo inútil e assim foi durante vidas após vidas e" Hermione levantou um dedo, "Como você sabe, a tradição bruxa sempre diz que..."

"A história se repete", Virginia murmurou sombriamente, preocupada.

"Exato!"

"Mas, Hermione, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Por que eu? Quer dizer, eu avancei no tempo e não retornei, certo? O que eu tenho a ver com essa história, Hermione?!"

"Uma das experiências do Ministério para esse ano... Quer dizer, para o ano de 2007, era voltar no tempo, mandando dois agentes para resolver a rixa daquelas duas famílias da época" Hermione disse "E, como as famílias não se separaram, o casal não se separou e"

"Você está dizendo que...?" Ginny começou.

"Bem, essa parte toda é pura suposição minha, Ginny, mas, sim, eu acho bem provável que o casal do passado foi você e Draco Malfoy", Hermione disse, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Mas... Eu ainda tenho perguntas, Mione. Por que essa missão idiota do Ministério? Por que não deixar a rixa da família no passado e me deixar viver normalmente? Por quê? E como pode ser Malfoy e eu se, decididamente, ele é mais rico do que eu no meu presente e, com certeza, havia sido no meu passado?" Ginny disse, soando lógica. "Sem levar em consideração a boçalidade e a falta de... De..."

Virginia levantou-se da cama rapidamente, pensando. Hermione a observava séria. Sim, há algumas horas ela própria encontrava-se naquele mesmo estado, mas, depois de assimilar tudo, ela chegou a uma conclusão:

"Então não tem jeito, não é mesmo?", Ginny disse, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos, "Nós vamos ter que conviver com isso", ela disse séria, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, uma expressão de raiva, "Para a vida toda?", disse, quase chorando.

"Eu não sei ao certo, Gin" Hermione disse, suspirando: "Eu creio que não, porque como é só uma missão-experimental do Ministério da Magia, eles não farão durar para sempre"

"Certo", Virginia disse, fechando os olhos. "Vamos ao Rey's"

- -

"Virginia?", ela ouviu Draco chamá-la, entrando no quarto. Hermione havia partido há algum tempo e ela continuara no quarto, pensando em algo e o que decidira foi o seguinte: faria de tudo para se tornar indiferente para com Draco Malfoy. E então ele entrou no quarto, vestindo uma blusa preta e uma calça jeans, os cabelos loiros curtos o faziam parecer mais sensual do que nunca, de uma forma que ela nunca pensou que ele poderia estar, e segurava um sobretudo nas mãos. "Está pronta? Eu peguei seu casaco"

"Ah", ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e virou-se para o espelho mais uma vez, de costas para ele. "Me dê um minuto"

Ela não percebeu quando ele aproximou-se dela e passou atrás de si, ela observou o reflexo dos Malfoy no espelho. Formavam um casal bonito e, ao mesmo tempo, diferente; ele era mais alto do que ela e seu corpo, musculoso e bonito, era branco, enquanto ela possuía milhares de sardas, que davam um charme à sua pele.

"Você está linda" ele disse, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Virginia sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e estava quase fechando os olhos para soltar um suspiro, quando se lembrou de ser indiferente. Isso. Ser Indiferente.

"Obrigada", ela esquivou-se do abraço, fazendo-o franzir a testa, confuso. "Podemos ir agora"

--

"O que os Potter estão fazendo aqui?".

"Oras, Malfoy, isso aqui é um restaurante, todos podem vir aqui", Ginny revirou os olhos. Rey's era um aconchegante local, um restaurante que agregava famílias, namorados, casados e senhoras solteiras de idade avançada. As mesas eram espalhadas e vários garçons anotavam pedidos, correndo de mesa em mesa.

"TIA GINNY! TITIO DRACO!"

"Ai, inferno", ela ouviu Draco murmurar atrás dela; ficou perguntando-se como uma pessoa pode ser tão amorosa em um momento e, minutos depois, mostrar-se tão mal humorada?

"Draco Malfoy!", ela disse em tom de aviso, "Comporte-se"

Ela então se dirigiu à mesa onde Hermione, Harry e James Potter estavam sentados. Ela jurava ter visto Hermione mandando uma piscadela para ela enquanto eles se aproximavam para cumprimentá-los.

"Ginny!", Harry levantou-se para cumprimentá-la, ela ofereceu a bochecha para ele beijar e, depois que ele o fez, ela disse: "Olá, Harry, como vai?"

"Muito bem... Olá, Draco", ele fez um aceno para o louro.

"Harry", ele disse, acenando de volta, sério.

"Mione!", Ginny deu-lhe um abraço e, em seguida, olhou para o filho deles; era um lindo menino, os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos rebeldes, algumas mechas formavam ondas, outras ainda estavam indefinidas, e o sorriso traquina, ela tinha certeza, era igual ao do pai. "Jimmy!", ela deu um beijo no sobrinho, que grudou no pescoço dela dizendo 'tia Ginny, tia Ginny'; depois foi a vez de Draco ser capturado pelo menino, e Virginia sorriu quando James estalou um beijo na bochecha dele e ele quase deu um pulo, dizendo 'Está bem, já entendi...'.

"Já almoçaram? Eu estou morrendo de fome", Ginny perguntou.

"Nós estamos terminando já, mas se quiser juntar-se a nós..." Harry sugeriu.

"Ah, Tia, senta do meu lado?", James perguntou a ela, então ela voltou-se para Draco, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Nós sentamos com vocês" Draco disse, por fim, "Mas a _tia Ginny_ fica do meu lado", disse sorrindo.

"Draco!", ela sorriu para ele.

"O que foi, querida? Não quer ficar ao lado de seu esposo?" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Ela tinha certeza que aquele almoço não seria fácil...

* * *

Pequenas coisas que Ginny havia descoberto sobre Draco Malfoy em apenas um almoço:

Ele finge sentir-se desconfortável perto dos Potter, mas ele falha nisso. Ele não é muito chegado a crianças hiper inteligentes feito James Potter. Ele não come sobremesas. Ele pode beber vinte copos de bebida alcoolizada e continuar sóbrio e ela estava começando a achar que ele tinha uma terrível e inexplicável atração por ela, só pela maneira que tocava sua mão por debaixo da mesa.

Eles voltaram para casa depois do almoço e, enquanto ele ocupava-se com novos processos em seu escritório, ela foi para seu quarto tentar ver se encontrava algo substancial para continuar se virando em 2012.

Ginny achou, em seu guarda-roupa, uma grande caixa de papelão; assim que a encontrou, arrastou-a até o tapete do quarto e sentou-se no chão para vasculhá-la. Dentro dela continha pequenos objetos como folhetos de cinemas trouxas e um guardanapo de um café trouxa, e ela franziu a testa vendo aqueles objetos, mais a fundo ela encontrou fotos dela na formatura de sua Faculdade Trouxa, fotos com seus irmãos, e uma foto dela e Hermione - ela supunha - no casamento da mesma com Harry, a morena estava muito bonita, seu vestido era comprido, branco e elegante. Virginia vestia um vestido azul escuro que marcava suas curvas e os cabelos presos em um penteado bonito, elas sorriam e acenavam para a foto; e Ginny nunca vira uma foto tão contagiante antes...

Mas a última foto que tinha nas mãos a deixou de olhos arregalados. Nela, Draco e Ginny estavam sentados em uma das árvores de Hogwarts, ela sorria tentando desarrumar os cabelos dele, enquanto ele tentava prender seus braços, ela ria mais e, no final, ele a puxava para um beijo e quando eles se separaram ela jurou ver no lábio de Draco um pequeno sorriso.

Ela sentia-se confusa. Em que ano eles começaram a namorar? E por quê? Eles não se odiavam nem um pouquinho? Suspirou.

Guardou as fotos e pegou uma grande agenda preta, e a abriu, descobrindo ser seu diário pela primeira folha, que dizia;

_**PROPRIEDADE DE VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY. **_

_**NÃO LEIA.**_

Ela tinha certeza que estava enfeitiçado pelo desenho que tinha abaixo, um menino, aparentando ser Ron, com o diário nas mãos e a cabeça cheia de feridas. Só a figura já aterrorizava, imagine o que o feitiço não faria com sua face...

Ela abriu em uma página qualquer e começou a ler:

**VINTE DE AGOSTO, 1997.**

_Hoje eu vi, novamente, Harry e Hermione na sala conversando animadamente._

_Não que eu ainda ame o Harry - veja bem, nosso caso terminou no ano passado! -, mas é que é tão estranho ver Hermione e ele de uma maneira tão próxima._

_É claro que eles não estão namorando ou se beijando, afinal, ELES SÃO MELHORES AMIGOS._

_Mas é que eu nunca tinha percebido como eles são tão próximos e fofos juntos._

_Ron estava mandando uma coruja para alguém naquele momento e por isso que eu notei essa química-dos-melhores-amigos agora._

_Está tudo muito diferente esse ano, eles estão aqui para proteger Harry porque o casamento de Bill e Fleur vai ser __daqui a alguns __dias. Depois do casamento eles vão sair daqui em busca das Horcruxes._

_Mamãe não quer isso de maneira alguma, e até tenta reverter isso deixando eles sem se falar durante um bom tempo (__empurrando-os__ para lados diferentes da casa para fazerem tarefas diferentes), mas - segundo Hermione - eles não vão desistir tão fácil._

_Ela sorriu e virou a página, ela escrevia coisas como detenções que tinha distribuído e pontos que o Professor de Aritmancia tinha tirado dela só porque ele não ia com a sua cara; e como estava preocupada com Voldemort e __Comensais da Morte._

**DEZENOVE DE OUTUBRO, 1997.**

_Hoje eu trombei com Draco Malfoy no corredor e foi __superestranho porque__ eu estava andando apressadíssima para entregar uns pergaminhos a Minerva, e quando eu virei em um dos corredores ele trombou em mim e eu quase caí, mas ele segurou meu braço a tempo, ainda bem._

_Os pergaminhos voaram e eu soltei um palavrão e ele riu._

_"Os modos, Weasley", ele disse, pegando alguns pergaminhos, colocando na minha mão, "Seria bem mais fácil se você fizesse um feitiço"._

_"Eu estou com muita pressa", me abaixei para pegar um pergaminho, "Para fazer feitiços", me virei para ele e observei aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados; eu nunca tinha olhado diretamente para eles, se você quer saber, e todas as meninas que o faziam sempre sentiam suas __pernas liquefeitas,__ segundo rumores._

_Eu olhei e, ao invés de cair porque minhas pernas estavam moles, eu sorri para ele e disse "Obrigada", o que o deixou confuso, mas eu não me preocupei com isso porque eu tinha que entregar os pergaminhos para Minerva antes do __almoço, e__ estava quase na hora do almoço. Então eu me virei e disse alto "Até!"_

_Ele ainda disse mais alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui escutar direito porque eu estava um pouco longe._

**DOIS DE NOVEMBRO, 1997.**

_Eu tenho que dizer aqui que eu acho que há uma estranha... ligação entre Draco Malfoy e eu._

_Porque todas as vezes que ele me olha eu sinto algo estranho dentro de mim, dizendo SORRIA PARA ELE ou CUMPRIMENTE ELE ou PERGUNTE SE ESTÁ TUDO BEM COM ELE._

_E isso é quase que automático, se você for pensar. Mas é estranho já que eu nunca falei com ele e eu não o amo de paixão, e muito menos o odeio, e eu não sei o que é isso._

_Eu sei que, agora, todas as vezes que nos vemos, ele me cumprimenta e eu sorrio para ele e pergunto "Tudo bem com você?", e eu NÃO SEI POR QUE._

_Eu não deveria fazer nada disso, porque eu só falei com ele há quase um mês, quando ele trombou em mim em um corredor e não me deixou cair._

_Mas é mais forte do que eu, e eu acho que é mais forte do que ele também._

_E, sem contar, que somos os totais opostos porque: ele é popular e eu sou praticamente uma isolada; eu sou da Grifinória e ele, da Sonserina; eu sou bem humorada e ele é sarcástico; ele é branco e eu tenho muitas sardas; ele prefere frio e eu gosto de calor._

_Como eu sei da última coisa, é só uma constatação..._

**NOVE DE NOVEMBRO, 1997.**

_Chegaram notícias de Harry, Hermione e Ron. Eles destruíram boa parte das Horcruxes e não fazem idéia de onde as pistas sobre os locais onde estão as Horcruxes vêm. Ou melhor dizendo, McGonagall envia-lhes uma carta com um suposto local e eles acabam achando e a destruindo – a Horcrux, claro._

**VINTE E CINCO DE NOVEMBRO, 1997.**

_Eu não escrevo há quase uma semana porque as coisas ligadas a Guerra estão fervilhando por aqui._

_Harry está quase pronto para a batalha final; Percy foi encontrado morto perto do Ministério da Magia; Hermione e Ron voltaram para a Toca._

_E Draco Malfoy sumiu._

_Vamos por partes: Harry destruiu quase todas as Horcruxes e só falta a última, e por causa disso decidiu continuar sozinho (o que deixou milhões de pessoas chocadas). Eu realmente espero que Harry esteja bem e que ele não faça algo estúpido._

_Percy foi encontrado morto em uma cabine telefônica há quatro dias, todos sabem que foi algo ligado ao Ministério e não um Comensal da Morte ou algo assim (mesmo porque ele não era considerado um alvo importante nessa guerra, se você quer saber). Mamãe está arrasada, eu tenho certeza, e papai também, porque, por mais que Percival fosse um mau-agradecido e traidor, ele __ainda é (era) filho deles e etc. Veja bem, eu não estou feliz por essa morte horrível, só espero que ele esteja bem agora, esteja onde estiver..._

_Hermione e Ron voltaram para a Toca porque Harry disse que agora tudo dependia dele e que preferia continuar sozinho._

_Hermione está quase morrendo, como eu pude constatar com a carta que ela me mandou, antes de ontem; Ron está preocupado e paranóico e fica a maior parte do tempo dizendo 'E se ele não conseguir achar, Herms?'. _

_Mas a coisa que mais me deixou de queixo caído foi o fato de Draco Malfoy ter desaparecido do colégio... Ops, eu tenho que ir, porque eu não mencionei que estou escrevendo durante a aula da Professora McGonagall, mencionei?_

Ginny virou várias páginas naquele momento, procurando mais alguma coisa sobre o desaparecimento de Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, mas ela só foi achar algo escrito sobre ele mais para frente, que dizia:

**TRINTA DE NOVEMBRO, 1997.**

_Ele me disse ontem que sumiu de Hogwarts porque sua mãe ficou doente e ele falou com Minerva, que o liberou para ir para casa. O que eu achei totalmente fofo, se você quer saber._

_Malfoy me disse isso quando eu o encontrei na Sala Dos Monitores, enquanto fazia meus relatórios de detenções e ele apareceu, me perguntando "Como está a Grifinória?", com aquele ar um pouco superior demais para mim, se você quer saber._

_E eu respondi que não havíamos distribuído tantas detenções assim, então ele me disse que houve 20 detenções enquanto ele estava fora e eu perguntei por que ele estava fora, e ele me disse isso._

_Sobre a mãe de ele estar doente, quero dizer._

_E aí nós ficamos olhando um para o outro, e ele me perguntou "Você quer ir a Hogsmead no sábado?"_

_E eu disse que sim._

Ginny suspirou. Aquele não podia ser Draco Malfoy. Tudo bem, ele continuava com toques de arrogância e sarcasmo, mas e os xingamentos? E o "Weasley pobretona"? Para falar a verdade, nem mesmo ela estava se reconhecendo! ELA SENTIU AS PERNAS BAMBAS SÓ DE OLHAR PARA ELE.

Para os olhos dele, especificamente.

Ela tinha que saber como aquilo iria acabar, mas, antes que pudesse abrir novamente o diário, a porta se abriu e Draco Malfoy entrou espreguiçando-se. Já eram seis da tarde e ele ficara a tarde inteira estudando alguns casos para seu trabalho.

"Eu estou mort... Hey, o que temos aqui?" ele perguntou, olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Nada, eu só estava vendo umas lembranças..." ela sorriu fracamente "Tempos de Hogwarts".

"Oh, yeah" ele aproximou-se e agachou-se perto dela, pegando uma foto dos dois de dentro da caixa, a mesma que ela havia observado antes. "Eu me lembro desse ano inteirinho" ele disse.

"Sério?", Ela sorriu, "Você se lembra de quando a gente começou a namorar, Mal... Draco?"

"Claro, Virginia", ele cruzou os braços, levantando-se. "Por que a pergunta?" E então, ele estreitou os olhos na direção da ruiva.

"Você não se lembra, Virginia?"

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

**N/Liza**: Olá genteeeeeee! Desculpa pela demora aí, mas é que meu PC quebrou, então... Sabe como é, né. Bom, espero que estejam gostando!

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, embora eu tenha achado pouco:D.

Bem, a fic agora está ficando mais legalzinha, eu espero, mas essa não é a minha parte favorita! Bem, é uma fic meio doida e tal, mas as respostas surgirão mais para frente!

Bom, eu vou indo, espero que deixem reviews e que estejam gostando!

Beiijos and hugs (BIG HUGS!).

:POSTANDO NOVAMENTE! BETADA!:

Aah, passem na fic que eu estou traduzindo, "Lírios Brancos", ela é HH, pra quem gosta...

**N/B.:** Esse capítulo foi meio complicadinho... mas tudo se resolveu, ainda bem! (: Estou _amando_ tudo isso! Beijos!

_Raquel Mello_


	3. Chapter 3

Because you said yes

**Because you said yes.**

Draco&Ginny.

Romance & Comédia.

**Capítulo III: Aprendendo a viver**.

**TRÊS DE DEZEMBRO, 1997.**

_Eu me lembro de um dia, quando Ron estava supostamente apaixonado por Lilá Brown, como ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Era um sorriso idiota, e ele sabia que era idiota, porque, há algo mais idiota do que estar apaixonado? Cair de amores por uma pessoa, precisar trocar pelo menos um beijo e dúzia de palavras envolvendo "amor" ou "doçura" para ela (ele) por dia?_

_Eu te digo: __Não__._

_Não existe mais nada tão ridículo do que isso._

_E então_ porque eu me senti exatamente **tão** assim com ele no sábado_?_

_E, o que me deixa mais preocupada, é por que eu não fiquei preocupada com o fato de eu me sentir assim com ele? Quero dizer; eu não me preocupei com o fato de ele ser meio '__bad boy'__ e com a fama de fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto com criancinhas do primeiro ano?_

_Foi tudo muito doce e bom com ele naquele dia que eu não pude ver a face malvada de Draco Malfoy._

_Ele me esperou, como combinado, na entrada de Hogwarts, com um sorriso de canto de lábios. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul escura e um sobretudo preto que faziam seus olhos se parecerem maiores e mais brilhantes._

_"Oi", eu sussurrei quando cheguei perto dele. Havia pedido ajuda a Ashley para me trocar, mesmo que ela tivesse feito cara feia quando eu disse que iria sair com Malfoy ("Aquele que faz brincadeiras maldosas com criancinhas desprotegidas?" - ela perguntara), e ela me ajudou. Eu estava vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelha, um gorro vermelho (estava frio) e um sobretudo preto e luvas grossas, e o cabelo solto, claro._

_"Olá, Virginia", foi a primeira vez que ele disse meu nome, e acho que é uma das únicas pessoas que o fala (todos me chamam de Ginny, ou Gin). "Nós podemos ir?"_

_"Sim, eu acho", olhei para ele sorrindo_.

_Então fomos andando pelo povoado por aquele caminho que a gente já sabia. As árvores estavam todas cobertas de neve e o chão estava escorregadio. Quase caí enquanto conversávamos (o que o fez passar os braços ao meu redor e eu sorrir para ele levemente e ele apenas piscar para mim)._

_Chegamos ao povoado e fomos a uma loja que vendia artigos de Quadribol, eu disse que gostava bastante e ele surpreendeu-se um pouco._

"_Sério?", ele perguntou. "Você gosta? Eu nunca conheci uma menina antes que, sabe, gostasse de Quadribol"_

"_Ah, você meio que aprende a gostar, sabe", eu disse, observando camisetas de times de Quadribol, sentindo que ele me observava. "Principalmente quando você tem mais do que dois irmãos loucos pelo esporte e um amigo que tornou-se apanhador no primeiro ano"_

_Eu disse rindo levemente._

"_Mas, pensando bem, eu nunca conheci uma menina que gostasse de Quadribol como eu gosto", revirei os olhos, "Bem, Luna, definitivamente não, Lilá e Parvati... Sem chances" eu ri "E Hermione, não"_

"_Granger?", ele perguntou, pegando um pomo de ouro de uma estante "Eu sempre a vejo nos jogos", ele disse confuso._

"_Ah, sabe, ela só vai aos jogos por causa do Harry", disse séria, "Ela fica muito paranóica com o fato de ele poder se machucar e ela estar longe para ajudar, sabe, então ela vai aos jogos por causa dele. Bem, ela ia, no ano passado e nos outros anos", disse, me lembrando que Harry ainda estava desaparecido._

_Draco cruzou os braços, "Mas você... Quero dizer, você não liga para isso, não é?", ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas, "Você ainda o ama, Virginia?"_

"_Eu", ajeitei meus cabelos, "Nunca o amei de fato, Draco" disse encabulada; veja bem, eu nunca havia dito isso para alguém antes, bem, só para o Harry, no que eu chamei que 'conversa esclarecedora' no começo do ano, quando ele disse estar gostando de Hermione._

"_Foi uma paixão boba", tentei sorrir, olhando o pomo nas mãos dele. "Entende? Quero dizer, que menina com a minha idade não teve, pelo menos, uma queda por Harry Potter?"_

_Ele pareceu quase aceitar esse argumento, mas não disse nada a respeito de Harry pelo resto da tarde, apenas guardou o pomo na prateleira e disse. "O que acha de uma cerveja amanteigada?"_

"_Tudo bem" disse sorrindo._

"_Ótimo", ele disse quase sorrindo, pegou o meu braço e fomos assim até o Três Vassouras._

_E eu sinto que, enquanto caminhávamos até lá, eu soltei aquele mesmo sorriso bobo e ridículo que Ron soltara (e solta) quando estava (está) apaixonado._

_--_

Ginny tentou sorrir para o Draco à sua frente e dizer.

"Eu me lembro", disse tentando soar obviamente "No seu sétimo ano, e nós fomos a Hogsmead pela primeira vez e..."

Ela olhou incerta para ele, e o observou aproximar-se para abraçá-la "Ainda bem que se lembra" disse rindo um pouco.

"É, certo", ela disse, deixando-o passar seus braços ao redor de si mesma, retirando uma franja mal ajeitada de cima do seu olho.

"Você não está com fome?"

"Não muito" mentiu, tentando desvencilhar-lhe dele "Eu estava pensando em ver mais algumas coisinhas dessa caixa que achei", ela disse, desvencilhando-se do abraço, finalmente. Era meio que quente demais aquela aproximação.

"Ah, claro, e você nunca me deixou ver nada que você tem aí dentro", ele disse meio irônico "Suponho que hoje você não mudará de idéia, não é mesmo?"

"Hm" ela disse com um sorriso travesso "Não mesmo"

"Vou preparar o jantar; algum macarrão, o que acha?", ele perguntou, olhando para ela.

"Seria bom...", respondeu abaixando novamente para sentar-se no chão.

"Ótimo"

Ele então se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um rápido beijo na boca. Suficientemente rápido para ser sensual. Suficientemente rápido para deixá-la furiosa. Suficientemente bom para deixá-la transtornada.

E, se somente com o abraço ele conseguia deixá-la quente, com um beijo – suas bocas coladas e sua respiração próxima da dela, seu peito próximo ao seu, e sua mão enterrada no meio dos fios de seus cabelos – ele a deixava fervendo.

--

**ONZE DE DEZEMBRO, 1997.**

_Eu devo te contar: ele está me conquistando._

_Eu sei, eu sei, eu não deveria estar sendo conquistada por um sonserino popular que faz brincadeirinhas de mau gosto com criancinhas inocentes._

_Não que ultimamente eu tivesse ouvido que ele aprontou alguma dessas brincadeirinhas com alguma criancinha e tal, se você me entende._

_O fato é que ele me manda cartas e flores e nós nem ao menos nos beijamos. Às vezes isso me deixa um pouco preocupada, e se nós nos beijarmos e ele parar com as cartas? E com as flores?_

_Eu não vou suportar._

_E, bem, a probabilidade dele não gostar do meu beijo e parar com as cartas e com as flores é grande, já que eu não tenho o que você pode chamar de experiência nesse sentido._

_No sentido_ beijos _e_ amassos_, eu quero dizer._

Ginny virou algumas páginas e encontrou relatos sobre a vitória de Harry na batalha contra Voldemort e a volta do 'trio maravilha' para Hogwarts, e o desenrolar de seu relacionamento com Malfoy começou pelo Natal, como ela pôde ver nessas páginas:

_**VINTE E TRÊS DE DEZEMBRO, 1997.**_

_Ron me disse que recebeu uma coruja de mamãe dizendo que ela conseguiu estadia na casa de uma amiga que mora na Romênia, somente para a passagem do Natal e Ano Novo, mas não era o suficiente para quatro pessoas (eu, Ron e os gêmeos, - já que Gui estava na França e recém-casado)._

"_Você gostaria de ir?", perguntei._

"_Eu vou!", ele disse animadamente, "Estou louco para sair da Inglaterra por esses tempos e, além disso, Carlinhos me disse que há meninas lindas na Rom..."_

"_RONALD!", Nos viramos e eu vi Lilá olhar torto para ele._

"_Mas é claro que vai ser ruim, sabe, porque passarei tempo longe demais de você, meu amor"_

_E foi meio assim que decidimos que passaria meu primeiro Natal em Hogwarts._

_Então hoje, ele, Harry e Hermione embarcaram no trem para Londres, bem, até o Natal (Harry passaria o Natal com os Granger). E eu fiquei_ _aqui. Acompanhei-os até o trem e me despedi, procurando Draco Malfoy. Tinha quase certeza que ele embarcaria para ver a mãe dele._

_Mas me enganei quando – enquanto voltava para o castelo – ouvi alguém gritar "VIRGINIA!", então eu dei aquele meu sorriso bobo e me virei, para observar Draco Malfoy com uma mala nas mãos, correndo até mim._

"_Draco?", disse confusa, "Eu pensei qu..."_

_Então ele aproximou-se e não me deixou terminar a frase, porque ele estava me beijando. Ele me puxou para perto dele e colocou suas mãos no meu rosto, encostando seus lábios nos meus mais forte enquanto eu colocava minhas mãos envolta da cintura dele, o abraçando fortemente._

_Foi um beijo forte, apaixonado, e, ao mesmo tempo, doce e quase gentil, nossas línguas se encontraram e se massagearam lentamente no início, para depois ganhar mais força ao ponto de nos deixar sem fôlego._

_Nos afastamos e ele encostou mais seu corpo ao meu, e eu me senti feliz. Estranhamente feliz._

"_Uau", ele me disse, enquanto eu sentia a pele dele arrepiar-se quando eu passava meus dedos pelos cabelos na nuca dele._

"_Uau!", eu ecoei, rindo levemente._

"_Eu pensei que você tinha ido passar o feriado com seus pais", ele disse confuso._

"_Eu pensei que você tinha ido passar o feriado com sua mãe", disse._

"_Ah!", ele disse, passando os braços ao meu redor, enquanto eu dava alguns passos para continuar nosso caminho até Hogwarts. "Não. Ela vai para a França visitar a nossa família lá e, bem, eu não gosto muito deles"_

_Eu assenti. "Eu não fui porque mamãe preferiu Ron a mim, para passar o Natal com ela, quero dizer" eu brinquei, dando ombros._

"_Sorte a minha" ele deu ombros. Eu ri._

"_E essa mala?"_

"_É a mala do Blaise", ele explicou "Ele esqueceu enquanto se agarrava com uma menina, despedindo-se, ele partiu sem levá-la consigo" disse, como se explicasse uma coisa muito idiota._

"_Eu acho que ela o deixou desnorteado" eu supus, depois de um tempo de silêncio. Nós andávamos pela beira do lago, junto com alguns poucos estudantes que ficaram em Hogwarts._

"_Virginia" ele parou de chofre, me fazendo olhá-lo com a sobrancelha erguida "Você me deixa desnorteado"_

_Bem, considerando que eu estou ficando apaixonada por esse menino, isso fez meu estômago dar um giro triplo e os pêlos dos meus braços arrepiarem-se, mas, apensar de tudo isso acontecendo simultaneamente, eu consegui passar meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxar até ficar bem próximo do meu rosto e dizer: "Você faz o mesmo comigo"_

_E ficamos assim até quase o sol se pôr._

Virginia Weasley _Malfoy_(!) estava confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa como tudo aconteceu, foi tudo tão doce e devagar que ela não pode acreditar, era um Draco Malfoy completamente diferente do que ela havia conhecido e ela quase podia entender o por quê de ela ter se apaixonado por ele (que garota não ficaria apaixonada por um garoto como ele?).

Ela estava confusa.

Fechou o diário e decidiu que era o bastante tudo o que lera até ali. Revirou a caixa e encontrou uma rosa, bilhetes e cartas (dos tempos de Hogwarts), e guardanapos, uma caixinha preta de veludo. Suspirou e fechou a caixa, a guardando no armário.

--

"O macarrão estava ótimo", ela disse a ele, assim que acabara de comer. "Parabéns"

"Ora, você sabe que eu aprendi com você, _freckles_"

Ela sorriu levemente "Você teve uma ótima professora, então", ela levantou-se, conjurando um feitiço para que as louças fossem para a pia para serem lavadas, e a mesa arrumada.

"Você sempre ralha comigo porque eu faço esse feitiço, dizendo que estraga nossos pratos e copos", ele disse indo até ela, rindo, "O que aconteceu com a minha esposa?"

"Ela está cansada demais para lavar a louça, mas se você quis-"

"De modo algum" ele a abraçou, sussurrando no ouvido dela "Vamos para o quarto"

"Ahm, eu estava pensando em ler alguma coisa antes de ir dormir...", ela disse, deixando ele a guiar até o quarto.

"Mas nós não vamos dormir, propriamente, Virginia"

Ele estava insinuando que queria transar com ela?

Oh.My.God.

Ele estava realmente achando que ela queria transar com ele?

"Sabe, eu-"

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, quando ela voltava para a sala.

"Eu juro que às vezes não te entendo, mulher", ele disse, suspirando "Estarei no quarto", disse apenas, entrando pela porta que dava para a suíte dos dois.

Então ele seguiu para a sala de estar e pegou um livro qualquer que estava na estante, ao lado da televisão trouxa, e começou a folhear.

Por quanto tempo ela ia continuar fazendo aquilo, aturando aquilo? Ela não poderia passar por isso todas as noites (e ela não sabia por quantas noites passaria por isso), até tudo isso terminar, ela teria que fazer alguma coisa a respeito do _sexo_.

Ela então começou a pensar, e de repente veio uma idéia em sua mente: Ela poderia ir o Ministério da Magia e conversar com alguém lá! Seria perfeito. Eles provavelmente poderiam ajudá-la a sair daquela situação _mais-do-que-horrível._

Virginia continuou lendo o livro que apanhara por alguns minutos, até decidir que deveria tomar um banho e – tentar – dormir (na mesma cama que Draco Malfoy).

Saiu do banheiro vestindo uma de suas (novas) camisolas, que tinha o cumprimento pouco acima de seus joelhos. Secando os cabelos, foi até o criado mudo que tinha ao lado da cama, pegando sua varinha. Quando a pegou, pôde observar melhor Draco; ele já dormia, totalmente descoberto, vestindo um short e sem camisa, sua expressão era calma e ele ficava peculiarmente bonito daquele modo.

Virginia suspirou e fez o feitiço para secar seus cabelos rapidamente, logo depois apagou a luz do abajur em seu criado mudo e deitou-se na cama, sem saber o que deveria fazer, ficou imóvel, por fim, resolveu virar-se de lado (oposto para o qual Draco dormia) e fechar os olhos. Como se sentisse a movimentação, Draco aproximou-se mais da mulher e passou seus braços em volta dela, murmurando "Sra Malfoy".

Ela somente suspirou e caiu no sono.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**N/Liza:** Putz, me desculpem, pessoal! Admito que não postei por PURA PREGUIÇA! E como vocês não deixaram reviews, eu resolvi atualizar sóó mais tarde, tipo, hoje!

Bem, as coisas ainda estão estranhas, mas logo tudo vai melhorar por aqui! Prometo. Bem, o que será que Ginny irá fazer em relação ao sexo? Hm, nem eu sei ainda, viu...

Mais uma coisinha, acho que deu pra perceber que essa fic é total NO-7th-BOOK. Simplesmente porque eu odeio Harry Potter 6&7, então, nada deles entra na minha fic ( a não ser algumas coisinhas J&L), bem, é basicamente isso, esclarecendo a visão de vocês.

Passem na minha tradução! Ah, eu acho que vou postar uma J&L que eu acabei e começar aqui, então, se vocês gostam...:D

: Gente, percebi agora, depois da betagem, que ando usando alguns termos em inglês, e podem ser que vocês não entendam! Se você não souber é só perguntar, viu? E eu vou dizer aqui um que se repedirá mais vezes na fic: _freckles_, em inglês, é sarda, sardenta (!!), eu aprendi vendo LOST, dá pra acreditar? Achei a cara da Ginny e usei aqui! Bem, acho que é só esse que ficou mais difícil, né? Bem, é isso. :

#Agradecimentos especiais para:

**Ci Felton Yuuky Nani Slytherin 815 Lufus Mônica Ana gabi** **Angélica Raquel Mello(**_**darling**_** beta!) Pptusachan Anna P. bruhluna. Angelica It Snape LolitaMalfoy**

Me desculpa por não responder agora, mas é que já são 00:00 e eu estou MORRENDO aqui! Mas saibam que são muuuito especiais e queridos, ok?

Beijões e Abraços a TODOS!

Deixem mais reviews,

**Liza G.**

**N/B.: **Esse capítulo foi ótimo de betar, adorei! Malfoy totalmente querendo a Ginny, e a coitada toda confusa... Mas ela vai ceder, com certeza! (Bom, é o que eu espero, pelo menos)

Beijos, pessoal, espero que estejam gostando..

_Raquel Mello_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/Liza1: Sem mais rodeios: sim, esse capítulo está betado, e o erro quanto ao nome do último capítulo está arrumado, eu inclusive mudei o nome deste. Boa leitura, volto com vocês depois!**

**Because You Said Yes.**

Draco&Ginny.

Romance & Comédia (??)

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Uma vida quase normal.**

"Virginia" ela escutou um sussurro ao longe e suspirou, agarrando-se a algo quente. Ouviu alguém rir. "Solte meu braço, querida", ele disse. Ela continuou dormindo, até ouvir as três palavras seguintes:

"_Você está atrasada_"

Ginny abriu os olhos, pulou sentando-se na cama, soltando: "O quê? Para quê?"

"Merlin", ele levantou-se da cama, e ela o observou. Ele já estava vestido, uma roupa formal, uma camisa branca e uma gravata verde escura. "Hoje é segunda-feira, freackles, você entra às nove no seu trabalho"

"Que horas são?", ela perguntou; Draco apontou para o relógio acima da mesa de cabeceira dele. Oito e meia. "Merda!" - ela pulou da cama. Bem, ela não sabia daquilo, para falar a verdade, ela nunca havia feito aquilo, mas já que aquilo fazia parte de sua mais nova (e estranha) vida...

Draco observou com um sorrisinho a mulher correraté o closet, escolher uma roupa rapidamente e seguir para o banheiro, gritando"Draco, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU ANTES?!"

Ele nem se deu o trabalho de responder à pergunta.

Ela engoliu um pedaço de torrada e bebeu dois goles de café. "Você pode me levaraté o colégio?", Ginny perguntou, já vestida corretamente e arrumada. Foi uma arrumação em tempo recorde, dez minutos.

E ele estava impressionado. Ginny nunca havia sido tão rápida para esse tipo de coisa antes, precisava deixá-la se atrasar mais vezes para ele próprio não se atrasar.

"Posso, mas e o seu carro?", eles moravam longe do Ministério da Magia e às vezes era perigoso aparatar nesses casos (principalmente quando nevava e chovia forte), por isso eles tinham carros trouxas. Era provavelmente o único artefato trouxa queDraco Malfoy admirava.

"Ele... é... quebrou, porque estacionei na rua e nevou, e... está quebrado!"

"Ótimo", ele disse, aproximando-se dela, ajeitando os cabelos dela.

"Estão muito bagunçados?", ela perguntou, franzindo a testa e estendendo as mãos para arrumá-los.

"Estão perfeitos", ele disse, beijando-a logo em seguida. "Vamos, então?"

"Uhum" ela murmurou, seguindo-o até a porta do apartamento, tentando lidar com uma certa dormência nas pernas.

--

**The Lays School**fica em um bairro de Londres onde existem muitos colégios internos. Havia um grande portão aberto na entrada, onde os estudantes entravam vestindo o uniforme do colégio, segurando seus livros, despedindo-se de seus pais.

"Bem," Ginny disse, retirando o cinto de segurança "Bom dia, Draco", ela disse, com a mão na tranca da porta, ele segurou seu braço antes de ela sair e disse:

"Eu te pego aqui às seis, tudo bem?"

"Certo" ela disse, sorrindo, olhando para ele, em seguida para a gravata dele, desarrumada, ela aproximou suas mãos da gravata e a ajeitou, fazendo-o sorrir e comentar: "Eu achei que você não iria fazer isso hoje"

Ela piscou para ele e ele a beijou levemente nos lábios. "Tenha um bom dia"

Ginny saiu do carro e observou o_Porsche_preto deDraco sumir pela rua; logo em seguida ela entrou no colégio e dirigiu-se – quase por instinto – até a sala dos professores.

"Ginny!", uma mulher loira e alta disse, sorrindo, "Como passou o fim de semana?"

"Bem", ela disse somente, "E você?"

"Ah, bem, sabe, Henry insistiu em me mostrar a nova casa que ele quer nos comprar, antes dos bebês" ela acariciou a barriga "chegarem. ele disse 'Hellen, está na hora de nos tornarmos pais de família!', e eu meio que concordo com ele, sabe?"

Ela sorriu para a mulher a sua frente. Pelo modo em que agiam pareciam ser amigas próximas. Hellen então perguntou "Você não vai pegar seu material no armário?"

Ginny olhou à sua volta, era uma sala ampla e antiga como – receava – o colégio todo era, havia armários embutidos em uma parede. Muitos armários. "Oh, já sei, Hillus trocou seu armário de lugar também, não? Oh, eu já falei com a Diretora sobre isso, mas ela disse que é a última vez que trocaram os armários", a mulher suspirou.

"Acho que aquele é o meu", Ginny disse, indo até o armário que continha uma etiqueta, escrita'VIRGINIA MALFOY – SEGUNDO ANO A/E'.

"Isso mesmo. Você do segundo A, eu do B, logo ao seu lado", ela observou o armário ao lado 'HELLENGREEN – SEGUNDO ANO B/C'.

--

Por sorte, ela era uma pessoa bem profissional e havia planejado as aulas da semana toda(a Ginny da 'realidade', quer dizer, não a Ginny Weasley). E isso fez com que o dia de professora deGinny ficasse mais fácil. De manhã, ela dava aulas de artes e história para uma turma - até às 11h, hora dos esportes para as crianças, e do almoço dos professores -, à tarde dava aula para o Segundo Ano C, à tarde inteira.

Estava tudo bem. A sala em que lecionava continha dezesseis crianças, bem comportadas e educadas, graças a Merlin. Virginia estava ensinando a eles algumas contas de multiplicar naquele momento, e na próxima aula – a última do dia – faria uma pequena gincana na sala.

"Bem, agora eu vou deixar essas quatro contas aqui na lousa para ver quem consegueresolver", ela disse, sorrindo. As crianças começaram a copiar as contas da lousa rapidamente, e uma menina perguntou.

"Você já corrigiu a nossa atividade de Inglês, professora?"

"Aindanão, Madeline" ela respondeu a menina (sabia o nome das crianças porque eles haviam feito uma placa e colocado sob suas carteiras). "Mas eu corrigirei hoje e entregarei amanhã para vocês, tudo bem?"

A menina assentiu.

--

Ginny riu, ajeitando seus cabelos no coque que havia feito. "Jonathan, é a sua vez!", ela disse.

O menino pensou e disse. "Minha. Mão. Bruxa. Bolo. Marmita. Hmm... Eu não lembro, professora!"

Era um jogo de memória e cada um dos alunos tinham que falar uma palavra, mas todos tinham que lembrar as palavras ditas anteriormente pelos colegas. E Jonathan era o último. E não se lembrava das palavras.

As crianças gargalharam. "É difícil mesmo, nem eu me lembro!", Ginny disse, levantando-se do chão, onde estavam sentados.

O sinal bateu. "Bem, é o suficiente por hoje, continuamos um outro dia, queridos", Virginia sorriu, "Arrumem suas coisas!"

"Até amanha, professora"

"Até amanhã, queridos"

Guardou seu material na bolsa e dirigiu-se à sala dos professores, encontrando Hellen e Lisa, as colegas que almoçaram com ela naquele dia. "Como foi o seu dia?", perguntarama Ginny.

"Foi ótimo. Eles são ótimos", ela guardou seus livros no armário e guardou as avaliações que tinha para corrigir na sua bolsa. "Vou indo agora, queridas, até amanhã"

"Até, Ginny", elas disseram, quando ela se foi, Lisa disse para Hellen: "Eu a adoro!"

"Eu também, e o aniversário dela é daqui a duas semanas, nós precisamos fazer algo!".

"Concordo!" elas então passaram a conversar sobre os alunos.

--

Um carro preto parou na entrada do colégio e um loiro abriu a porta e apoiou-se nela, cruzando os braços. Qualquer mulher que o visse iria achá-lo extremamente atraente, vestindo suas calças pretas e uma camisa social branca, com uma gravata afrouxada envolta do pescoço; os cabelos curtos eram o suficiente para cobrir parte de sua testa e os olhos azuis eram fortemente acinzentados. Era irresistível, contudo, sua expressão era quase fria e brava.

Então, enquanto ele dobrava as mangas de sua camisa, uma ruiva bonita vestindo uma calça comprida e uma blusa de frio por causa da temperatura aproximou-se e ele olhou para ela, e uma expressão de vida apareceu em sua face, a mulher disse algo que o fez rir e abraçá-la, esta pareceu estranha e confusa, e ele fez um gesto para que ela entrasse no carro, ela o fez e o casal partiu do colégio ouvindo uma música que tocavano CD player.

"Você adora mesmo esses pestes, não é?"

"Eles são uns amores, Malfoy", Virginia disse, rindo levemente, "E eu prefiro passar meu dia em um trabalho como esse ao invés de ficar conversando com homens engravatados que só pensam em como obter mais e mais dinheiro" ela revirou os olhos.

Draco deu ombros e murmurou um palavrão, quando uma moto passou em alta velocidade, "Eu mandei Jansony passar na garagem e dar uma olhada no seu carro, ele me ligou uns minutos atrás e me disse que está perfeito"

"Oh, que bom, amanhã então você não me precisa trazer"

"Ótimo", ele disse, coma sobrancelha levantada. "Eu encontreicom a Green hoje. Ela vai ficar uma bola", Ele comentou rindo.

"Ah, pára com isso. Ela está grávida!", Ginny disse, mordendo sua bochecha para rir "De gêmeos! E você queria que a mulher ficasse como uma grávida em forma?"

"Eu não me interesso pelaGreen, Sra. Malfoy", ele disse, com sarcasmo "Só fiz um comentário"

"Totalmente maldoso" ela retorquiu "Quando _eu_ficar grávida você vai pagar por isso que está dizendo"

Draco freou o carro rapidamente, no sinal vermelho. Então ela percebeu o que tinha dito. Pela primeira vez ela estava _agindo _como uma Malfoy. Pela primeira vez ela estava tendo uma _conversa-de-casal_com ele, sabe? Aquele tipo de conversa que cada um fala sua opinião sobre determinado assunto, discute por um tempo e depois os dois esquecem.

Mas ela fora _longe demais_. Ela usara as palavras _**grávida**_ e _**você**_na mesma frase, o que se supunha que ela ficaria grávida dele, o que se supunha que eles transariam, o que supunha que eles se beijariam mais uma vez e que dormiriam enlaçados na cama, como na noite passada, só que, ela não teria lido um _livro_antes de acontecer. Eles fariam _sexo_.

"Me desculpe" ela disse quase instantaneamente.

"Não", ele parecia confuso "É que você nunca havia dito algo como isso antes, e eu... É..."

"Esqueça, tudo bem? A Hellen está grávida e eu não pretendo ficar", ela disse, tentando reverter o que disse.

"Você não pretende?", ele perguntou, mas ela não notou uma voz diferente da parte dele.

"Não", ela disse, então se virou para ele. "E então, vamos comer aonde?"

Draco pareceu pensar por um momento e, por fim, disse que queriacomer pizza, ela concordou e eles seguiram para uma pizzaria trouxa que havia perto da casa deles.

Ginny, enquanto estavam a caminho, pensava sobre aquela vida louca que estava e em como a verdadeiraVirginia Malfoy seria. O que a fazia amar tantoDraco Malfoy a ponto de casar-se com ele e compartilhar o sorrisinho sarcástico e os comentários maldosos deles, todos os dias.

"Chagamos", ele disse, desligando o carro.

* * *

"Ginny, apague essa luz e venha dormir", ela ouviuDraco dizer, ela estava na escrivaninha da Biblioteca ao lado do quarto deles. Era um lugar rodeado por livros e coisas deDraco, um lugar bem masculino. Ela estava sentada com as pernas flexionadas na cadeira de couro, segurando a cabeça e os cabelos com uma mão, enquanto corrigia os testes com a outra.

"Estou acabando", ela disse, levantando os olhos para ele, parado junto à soleira da porta, usando uma calça de moletom branca, com os olhos quase fechados.

"Merlin", ele murmurou suspirando "Estúpidos fedelhos" ele disse baixinho enquanto se dirigia até o quarto deles.

"Eu ouvi!", ela disse brava.

"Eu _sei_!", ele riu levemente.

Ginny corrigiu a última questão e guardou os testes na pasta que tinha, pegou-a e a levou para o quarto, colocando na mesa próxima a sua bolsa, voltou rapidamente para a biblioteca – sob protestos deDraco – para pegar a chave de seu carro que ele havia deixado na escrivaninha um tempo atrás, quando começara a corrigir os testes.

Ela franziu a testa quando bateu no armário do local e resolveu abri-lo para ver o queDraco guardava lá dentro, lá havia papéis e pergaminhos, tintas e penas novas, e canetas também. Mas o que chamou a atenção foi algo mais ao fundo, em formato de bacia. Era uma penseira.

A penseira deDraco Malfoy.

Ela tocou o objeto com as mãos e olhou com dúvida para o mesmo. Será que ela deveria...?

Então seus dedos escorregaram até o conteúdo do objeto e ela foi 'puxada' para dentro deste.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**N/B:**Meu Deus, agora eu fiquei curiosa! Haha! Mas é verdade... Em que será que o Senhor Draco Malfoy anda pensando ultimamente?? Vamos descobrir só no próximo, obviamente...

Beijos,

_Raquel Mello_

**N/Liza2: **A nota da Beta (OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE, RAQUEL!) veio primeiro agora. Bom, ufa, né? Estão aí os 4 capítulos betados, o 5 vem só em Agosto, pessoal (sinto muito, mas estou de viagem e está tudo no meu PC em São Paulo)!D: Não me matem!

Bem, o que mais? Oh, sim, espero que tenham gostado das correções e mesmo você que já leu oscapts. anteriores NÃO-BETADOS (claro), leia novamente, porque eu deixei passar erros (como o fato deHermione ter dois filhos - meu plano original seria esse, mas aí resolvi dar um desconto para a pobre coitada, afinal, filhos são umas pestes! Hahahha - como Draco diria, né mesmo?), a explicação de Hermione no capítulo 2 está mais clara (espero) e o que não estiver claro, um certo capítulo irá ajudar, mais para frente, óbvio. Porque no próximo vamos escorregar na penseiracom Ginny! Será bom? Ruim? Lembrem-se que a penseira irá mostrar os momentosdo Draco atual (esse fofo e total _in love by Ginny_!). ;D

Muitos beijos, queridos!

Liza G.

# Meuemail, no caso de alguma dúvida ou só para conversar mesmo, é:liza . grobien (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com

# **REVIEWS ON, PLZ**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Because you said yes.**

Draco&Ginny

Romance & Comédia (?)

* * *

**Capítulo V: O da penseira.**

- _Agora eu me dirijo a Ginny como sendo a do passado e a Virginia a que 'entrou' na penseira, ok?_ -

Tudo parecia muito escuro naquele local e ela não podia ouvir nada além de meros sussurros. Até um homem alto e louro aparecer gritando "VOCÊ!", apontando para alguém atrás dela, que se virou e encontrou um Draco, com 16 ou 17 anos, olhando para o homem.

"ARRUINARÁ O NOME DOS MALFOY FAZENDO ISSO!", ele gritou, "IMAGINE SÓ! AJUDAR DUMBLEDORE!"

"Eu faço o que acho certo!", Draco gritou, enquanto Lucius Malfoy aproximava-se dele.

"O QUE ACHA CERTO? VOCÊ DEVERIA CONCORDAR EM SER UM COMENSAL DA MOR-"

"NUNCA!", Draco o cortou. "Eu nunca me sujarei servindo a uma pessoa tão baix-", TÁP!

Virginia engoliu um grito de espanto quando observou o rosto de Draco ficar vermelho. "Nunca mais entre na minha casa, eu não tenho mais filho, não tenho mais herdeiro! E, se depender de mim, você pode morrer agora mesmo e eu o deixarei da mesma forma que o encontrarei, seu IMUNDO!"

Draco, ainda segurando o lado fraturado do rosto, olhou para o pai e deu sua risada irônica. "Grande merda!", então a lembrança começou a se apagar levemente, e, uns segundos depois, ela se encontrava no meio de um café apinhado de gente que falava alto e ria espalhafatosamente – "Três Vassouras", Virginia murmurou.

"E você, Draco?", ela ouviu um moreno perguntar para ele sorrindo "Ainda gamado na Parkinson ou na Grinher?"

"Não te interessa, Zabini", o loiro respondeu; estava muito bonito naquele dia, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul escura com um sobretudo por cima, e os cabelos muito curtos.

"Hm, ele está arisco hoje" Blaise Zabini disse para Crabbe e Goyle.

Os quatro estavam se divertindo no Três Vassouras, em uma das visitas a Hogsmeade. A porta do café abriu-se; Virginia viu a si própria, com seus 16 anos, e suas amigas (Hanna, Lilá, Parvati e Luna) entrarem e procurarem uma mesa afastada da deles.

Virginia notou que Draco olhou para ela disfarçadamente, a observando até ela sentar-se, rindo e conversando com as amigas.

"Quem é aquela ali?" Perguntou para Blaise, minutos depois.

"Quem? A que acabou de entrar? Qual das-"

"Ruiva. A ruiva", Draco disse baixo, roucamente.

"Ah, a irmã mais nova dos Weasley. Virginia Weasley, ela está no sexto ano, eu acho. Bem...", ele pareceu examinar Ginny "ela é bem ajeitada."

"É", Draco disse, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

Virginia sorriu com a expressão que ele deixara soltar, era a primeira vez que ele a 'via'. Seus olhos pareceram ainda mais escuros e um sorriso formou-se em seus finos lábios – e ela conhecia aquele sorriso. A lembrança doce pareceu se apagar aos poucos, e a próxima veio rapidamente.

Draco vinha conversando com Blaise, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, "A gente se vê no almoço, então", o moreno disse, parando em frente ao quadro que dava acesso ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Draco fez um gesto qualquer com as mãos e continuou andando calmamente.

Virginia andava ao lado dele, o observando: ele estava bonito, vestindo o uniforme, mas sem aquele famoso sobretudo preto que fora marca registrada desde a primeira lembrança que ela vira. Ele mexeu nos cabelos, os jogando para trás, e virou o corredor. Virginia soltou um gritinho quando observou a si mesma com 16 anos soltar um gritinho igual o dela. Era assustador.

Ginny quase caíra no chão, mas Draco foi incrivelmente rápido e segurou seus braços. A menina observou os pergaminhos que caíram com a colisão no chão e soltou um palavrão. Ele riu e disse "Os modos, Weasley". Virginia então reconheceu aquela lembrança como a mesma que lera no diário de Ginny.

Havia sido importante para os dois aquela lembrança.

"Seria bem mais fácil fazer um feitiço", ele disse ajudando-a a pegar os pergaminhos.

"Estou com muita pressa", Ginny disse, pegando um pergaminho do chão "para fazer feitiços", e então levantou os olhos e o casal trocou um olhar. Virginia pôde observar como os olhos dele brilharam estranhamente e como Ginny pareceu falhar com o ato de respirar.

"Obrigada", Ginny disse baixinho, Draco franziu levemente a testa e desviou o olhar do dela, quando se virou de costas para ele. "Até!"

"Vejo você depois, Virginia?", ele perguntou, mas ela já estava longe demais para ouvir. Draco então observou a ruiva estabanada dobrar o corredor e sumir de vista.

A próxima lembrança não tinha falas, era apenas uma troca de olhares entre eles em um dos almoços de Hogwarts. Ela sorriu para ele, e ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para ela. Ginny então virou a cabeça para falar com o irmão que a chamava, e Draco revirou os olhos, bebendo um gole de seu suco. Virginia achou aquela cena fofa demais, e logo foi transportada para outra:

Ele andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts; Virginia o seguia, mas era difícil porque ele andava quase correndo, fazendo os quadros se assustarem - já era tarde da noite para alguém estar correndo assim por Hogwarts.

Draco parou defronte ao quadro do Salão Dos Monitores e disse "Elfos Mágicos", e o quadro abriu dando-lhe passagem. Ela o viu fechar o punho fortemente e suspirar.

Em seguida ele olhou para os lados, à procura de alguém; disse alguma coisa baixo demais que apenas uma ruiva pôde ouvir, então ela virou-se e sorriu para ele, "Não distribuímos muitas detenções assim...", Ginny disse, abaixando a pena com que escrevia no pergaminho a sua frente.

"Distribuímos 20 enquanto estive fora", Draco disse, arrumando as mangas de sua blusa, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da de Ginny.

"Eu notei que você não estava por aqui esses dias. Por onde esteve?" ela perguntou com um sorrisinho. Virginia reconheceu aquele sorriso. Era um daqueles que ela deixava soltar quando estava a fim de alguém! Oh, meu Deus! Era tão chocante ver aquilo com seus próprios olhos!

"Ah, visitando a minha mãe, ela ficou doente e Minerva me deu permissão para visitá-la", ele disse com uma expressão séria.

Draco a observou por um breve momento e disse: "Você quer ir a Hogsmeade no sábado?", Ginny pareceu surpresa por um momento e sorriu. Por fim, disse: "Sim, eu quero"

"Ótimo", ele disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

A próxima lembrança era daquele primeiro beijo deles, e de alguns encontros que eles tinham em Hogwarts, no lago, na Biblioteca, e perto da Floresta Proibida.

Em um deles, ela estava fazendo uma ronda e ele veio por trás dela, a segurando pela cintura. Virginia observou Ginny virar para o menino e encostar seu corpo no dele, sorrindo. "O que você está fazendo aqui, senhor Malfoy?", perguntou.

"Eu vim", ele disse beijando a bochecha dela, em seguida a orelha dela, a fazendo ofegar "encontrar minha _namorada_" Draco aproximou seus lábios do dela quando observou-a franzir a testa.

"Namorada?", Ginny perguntou, fazendo Virginia e Draco rirem.

"Claro", ele disse, como se fosse óbvio, "Ou você pensou que você seria apenas mais uma?" Draco disse com sarcasmo "Ah. Você pen-"

"Não, não", Ginny disse colocando as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele "Eu amo você, Draco", ela disse, fazendo Virginia arrepiar-se; ela nunca havia dito algo tão forte para outro antes. "Quero ficar com você para sempre, Sr. sarcástico" ela disse baixinho.

Draco sorriu de uma maneira que ela não havia visto antes e a beijou, lenta e calmamente, fazendo-a suspirar. "Eu também te amo", ele disse a abraçando forte. Ele disse tão baixo, abafado pelo pescoço de Ginny e pelo abraço, que Virginia teve que se aproximar para poder ouvir a ruiva dizer, "Ah, ele se declarou". A lembrança foi sumindo com o riso de Ginny, com eles correndo pelo corredor deserto...

Virginia franziu a testa quando se viu em meio a uma festa em Hogwarts; luzes por toda parte e uma música calma envolviam quem estava na pista. Lá, dois jovens dançavam calmamente: Virginia viu a si mesma com Draco Malfoy, que havia crescido alguns centímetros e estava muito bonito em seu traje a rigor preto. Ginny estava vestindo um comprido e belo vestido prata; ela batia bem abaixo dele, e ele curvou-se para beijar seus lábios. Olhando ao redor de si mesma, Virginia observou toda a sua turma dançando, e seus parentes sentados em uma mesa, conversando com outros pais de estudantes.

Estava na sua festa de formatura!

Virginia aproximou-se de Draco e Ginny e o ouviu dizer "Nada mais de cartas e de visitas a Hogsmeade".

Ginny sorriu feliz para ele "Nada mais de 'escapadas' no Natal, não é, Draco?"

"Gin-", ela o beijou nos lábios "Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta", segurando a cintura dela firmemente.

"Não vai me perguntar se eu quero morar com sua mãe na França, não é mesmo?", ela disse rindo.

"Não", ele estava sério. "Eu recebi um convite para cursar um curso de advocacia bruxa na Rússia", ele disse "Eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo"

"O quê?", Ginny afastou-se dele levemente "Você... Você... Não, eu-" Ela suspirou "Não há cabimento, eu preciso resolver minha vida aqui, Draco, não dá para simplesmente ir com você para a Rússia! Eu preciso pensar, ser alguém na vida... E depois pensar em tudo isso..."

"Eu só achei que você me amasse e –"

"A questão não é amar, Draco, mesmo porque eu o amo como nunca amei ninguém antes!", ela disse "A questão é deixar tudo para trás e-"

"Ir comigo?"

"É", ela disse "Nós estamos juntos há dois anos, Draco, sendo que em um deles a gente pouco se viu"

"Mas nada mudou"

"Não, não mudou! Estou falando que é um passo muito importante para eu tomar com 17 anos!" ela disse, afastando-se da pista. Ele a seguiu até fora do salão.

"Quanto tempo?", ela perguntou roucamente.

"Cinco anos", ele disse baixo.

"CINCO?", Ginny perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Virginia sentia-se confusa. Ele iria mesmo deixá-la? Então eles não ficaram _dez_ anos juntos, como ela pensava, eles haviam se separado por um tempo...

"É importante para mim" Draco disse aproximando-se de Ginny, para abraçá-la.

"Eu sei", ela disse chorando no ombro dele, enquanto o abraçava fortemente "Eu sei que é. E quando...?"

"Em um mês".

"Nós temos um mês, então", ela disse séria.

"Um mês", ele disse passando os dedos pelo rosto dela "Eu amo você, Virginia", disse sério. "Não queria que acabasse assim"

"Não acabou, Draco. Você se lembra do dia em que disse que te amava pela primeira vez?", ela perguntou, juntando sua testa com a dele, que fez que sim com a cabeça. "Eu disse..."

"Que queria passar o resto de sua vida comigo"

"E eu quero", ela disse séria "Pode ser que esse não seja o momento certo para nós ficarmos juntos até o fim de nossas vidas, mas nós ficaremos, Draco, daqui a cinco, seis, ou dez anos", Ginny disse sorrindo.

Ele então a beijou e a puxou para um abraço apertado, limpando as lágrimas do rosto da menina.

Virginia suspirou com o fim daquela lembrança. As seguintes eram sempre felizes e alegres, nas quais eles namoravam e passeavam por cafés e parques trouxas, sempre juntos. Virginia supôs que aquele era o último mês de Draco com Ginny e eles quiseram, assim, aproveitar ao máximo. Virginia então queria tudo aquilo, queria ser amada por uma pessoa daquela maneira, queria rir com os comentários que ele fazia sobre certas coisas e pessoas, queria rir com ele.

"Me mande notícias", Ginny disse na lembrança seguinte, abraçada a ele. "Nós não somos mais namorados, então," ela abaixou a cabeça "Se você quiser ficar com alguém..." - Draco puxou o rosto dela até o seu.

"É apenas um tempo. Você será sempre minha e eu seu" ele disse sério "É um tempo para nós nos ajeitarmos, experimentarmos coisas novas... Mas para termos certeza de que continuaremos juntos"

Ginny chorava abertamente. "Eu sei", ela disse abanando a cabeça, o abraçando "Se cuida", disse, quando ele afastou-se para beijá-la.

"Eu amo você" foram as últimas palavras proferidas na lembrança, mas Virginia não identificou quem disse.

Então se cansou daquilo tudo, de todas aquelas lembranças e resolveu sair da penseira, suspirando.

Não tinha dúvidas agora de que eles eram aquele casal do passado e que se amavam muito, embora fossem estupidamente diferentes.

Virginia guardou a penseira no armário e dirigiu-se até o quarto.

"Mas olha quem resolveu aparecer", Draco comentou, rindo, quando ela deitou-se na cama. Ele a enlaçou em seus braços e tocou a ponta do nariz dela com o nariz gelado. Ela apenas suspirou e colocou suas mãos nos braços dele, aceitando pela primeira vez o gesto acolhedor de seu marido.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**N/Liza:** Eu não gostei desse capítulo.

Eu realmente não dei o meu máximo, eu sei, mas eu sei que vocês ficariam ainda mais chateados se eu demorasse mais para postar tentando, com todas as minhas forças, fazer algo melhor por aqui e no final, acabasse postando somente em SETEMBRO, e postando um capítulo pior que esse. Eu sei, eu sei, sou uma louca, SIM.

Mas, enfim, vocês puderam – espero – entender melhor a situação do Draco e da Ginny, né? Bem, eu espero que sim.

Raquel fez um ótimo trabalho por aqui, na minha opinião, e espero que não tenha ficado nenhuma dúvida para trás.

OH, somente UMA coisinha: eu cito em uma das lembranças o Salão dos Monitores, ele não existe, nos livros (chequei a informação com Raquel), mas eu 'fiz' um aqui, de tanto que li sobre eles nos livros. É, Draco era mesmo bonzinho E monitor.

Háháhá. Então, deixem reviews?? Eu estou necessitando muito nesses tempos, sabe? Entro todo dia e toda hora para ver!

BEM, FAÇAM SUAS APOSTAS SOBRE O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO E AGUARDEM!

Beijos fofos,

Liza!;D

OBS: Raquel não deixou uma N/B! Malvaada! Háháhá.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/Liza1**: Eu estou com MUITA vergonha de voltar aqui, pessoal.

Meu modem quebrou; a lan house perto de casa fechou; eu fiquei de recuperação; tive uma apresentação de ballet e eu SEI que isso não é desculpa, mas mesmo assim eu estou aqui IMPLORANDO pelo perdão de vocês e esperando que vocês ainda estejam por aí!

Anyway...

Aqui vai o próximo capítulo - totalmente atrasado - de BYSY!

**Because you said yes.**

Draco&Ginny.

Romance.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Dias seguintes...**

Os dias seguintes foram totalmente adaptáveis, eles faziam coisas de casal e Ginny estava começando a levar isso na esportiva. Foram a jantares; arrumaram e lavaram louças; ela ia ao supermercado e brigava com ele por não deixá-la trabalhar direito; ele dizia algo que a chateava e lá estavam eles sem se falar por algumas horas; conversavam sobre uma ou outra notícia no jornal; e, embora ela achasse que Draco estivesse desconfiado sobre seu comportamento ainda distante (ela esquivava-se com um simples toque dele, a não ser quando dormiam abraçados), ela ainda achava que estava se saindo bem e que não odiava mais Draco Malfoy, simplesmente porque ele não era mais Draco Malfoy. Era apenas Draco. Como aquele primeiro namorado que você apresenta para os pais, sabe? "Pai, mãe, esse aqui é Draco...", aquele que, só por olhar, seus olhos brilham e sua cabeça se enche de sonhos e grandes expectativas. _Draco_.

Com o tempo foi percebendo que caíra em uma nova rotina com esse Draco; rolava na cama e batia as mãos no corpo dele, então levantava a cabeça e observava o relógio. Geralmente levantava-se às oito horas e seguia para um banho, enquanto ele continuava a dormir, então se dirigia à cozinha e preparava o café da manhã quando estava terminando seu café ele aparecia recém-levantado (e extremamente bonito) para beijá-la e beber seu café puro e sem açúcar. Ela fazia uma ou duas reclamações e ele fazia três ou quatro comentários sarcásticos. Então, Draco – depois de beber seu café – pegava seu Profeta Diário e lia a primeira página apoiado na mesa da sala, Ginny despedia-se dele e ele a beijava levemente no nariz.

E ela ia para o Lays School. E no balanço geral de tudo, ela não podia negar que tinha uma boa vida.

"Bom dia, professora", os alunos disseram-lhe na sexta-feira. Iria fazer uma semana que ela estava levando aquela vida e ela tinha apenas uma certeza: de toda a sua vida nova como Virginia MALFOY, seus alunos fora o que mais gostara. Por ora.

"Olá, queridos, hoje vamos estudar um pouquinho de Literatura" ela disse sorrindo "Alguém aqui já ouviu falar de William Shakespeare?"

"Eu, eu!", a mão de uma garotinha levantou-se freneticamente.

"Sim, Sophie?"

"Oh, ele escreveu Romeu e Julieta, não é mesmo?"

"Isso", Ginny disse, sentando-se em sua cadeira, sorrindo para a menina "Eu queria que vocês fizessem uma pequena redação para a próxima aula sobre como seu Romeu ou sua Julieta seria"

"Aaah!", as meninas explodiram em risinhos e os meninos fizeram cara feia.

"E nós, do segundo ano, vamos adaptar uma peça de Romeu e Julieta para os pais e os professores...", ela disse, observando a reação das crianças.

"Legaaal!", a maioria disse "_Super cool_!"

Virginia sorriu e suspirou "Continuando a aula..."

E o dia passou rapidamente com as crianças, e ela logo se viu conversando com Lisa e Hellen (ótimas colegas de trabalho e amigas) sobre como eles reagiram com a historia da peça de teatro. "Ah, eles são tão influenciáveis com essa idade, imagine só" Lisa disse sorrindo "O meu 'Romeu'!"

Hellen soltou um riso "Eu já encontrei o meu"

"E a Virgina também, e, devo dizer," Lisa murmurou para a ruiva em segredo, "que Romeu!", as três riram, embora Virginia não tivesse, de fato, um relacionamento muito 'apaixonado' com Draco, não negava que ele fosse bonito. Muito pelo contrário. Às vezes ela pegava-se olhando para ele fixamente, com uma das calças maoletons que ele usava para dormir, que lhe passava uma estranha impessão de algo sexy, porém aconchegante... E quando seus braços a enlaçavam e sua cabeça inclinava-se para capturar seus lábios e os cabelos lhe caíam pela face, aquilo era só... Tão...

Biip! Biiip! "Desculpe, meninas, eu preciso atender", Ginny afastou-se rapidamente e atendeu o celular, ofegante. "Hermione? Oh, tudo bem, sim... Indo. Amanhã? Ah, sim, eu acho. Sexta-feira, não? Claro. Que ótimo! Eu vou levar um presente! Mamãe te ligou? Oh, Merlin, eu esqueci de falar com ela, eu-" a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior "Eu vou passar lá hoje, ainda", Ginny riu "Até amanhã, senhora Potter"

Ela desligou o celular. Ainda tinha mais essa: sua família; ela esquecera completamente dos pais e dos irmãos que tinha, 'vindo' para o futuro.

"Já vai, querida?" Hellen lhe perguntou quando estava se despedindo "Aposto que era ele"

"Não, não era" Ginny sorriu para as duas. "Amanhã nós continuamos a nossa conversa"

Lisa piscou para ela, que seguiu para o estacionamento dos professores. "Tia Giiiin!" ela ouviu uma voz dizer, indo até ela.

"Oh, olá, Billy", ela disse, abaixando-se até o menino.

"Oi", ele disse meigamente "Eu queria te entregar isso", ele estendeu um papel onde estavam desenhados um homem, um menino muito parecido com Billy e ela. "Aqui são você e papai", ele disse "Você vai ser a minha mãe, não é?"

"Eu-", Ginny disse, desconcertada.

"Billy!", ela ouviu uma voz dizer, em seguida observou um homem alto com seus trintas anos e uma rala barba vir até eles "Quantas vezes eu não te disse para ficar por perto?"

"Desculpe, pai, mas eu estava entregando o desenho para Gin", o menino se explicou. Um rapaz alto vaio ao encontro dos dois; seus eram azuis como os de um bebê e seu cabelo era castanho claro, bem curto e ele sorria abertamente para ambos.

"Oh, o desenho", o homem olhou para ela "Me desculpe por isso, Virginia" ele disse, quando o menino correu para o gramado do colégio. "Eu já expliquei que não há mais nada entre nós, mas ele não parece entender..." - as palavras foram ditas de uma maneira baixa e contida.

"Eu... Não há do que se desculpar. Ele é um menino incrível", Ginny disse sorrindo "Eu tenho certeza que ele entenderá algum dia. Vamos... Dar tempo a ele" - ela não fazia ideia do que estava falando, mas ainda sim achava que devia uma resposta ao homem.

"Certo", o homem disse, aproximando-se "O jantar lá em casa ainda está em cima, se você quiser..." o homem à sua frente olhou para ela, quase esperançoso.

"Eu sinto muito", ela disse, mexendo nas chaves do carro "Mas eu tenho que visitar a minha família hoje, sabe como é" ela revirou os olhos "Me desculpe mesmo", ela disse.

"Às vezes eu esqueço que você é casada", ele disse, sorrindo. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito e uma expressão bondosa, seus olhos eram profundos e pareciam brilhar...

Mas quem era ele?

Ela havia tido um caso com ele? Qual é o nome dele e por que ele a trata com tanta... Doçura? Sem dúvida alguma Virginia significava algo importante para ele.

"Eu preciso ir", ela disse, olhando para o desenho do garoto nas suas mãos.

"Ah, claro, e você quer que eu fique com o desenho? Eu acho que seu marido-"

"Não, não, é meu desenho!" ela sorriu para ele levemente, o homem fez um gesto com a cabeça e sorriu para ela de volta.

"Ótimo" – ele disse. Então ela lembrou-se de Draco, ele quem falava essa palavra constantemente, e soava tão diferente quando outra pessoa dizia. Talvez porque Draco dizia com a entonação de: 'Ah, mas que ótimo, está uma merda' e aquele homem dissera realmente: 'mas que ótimo!'. Então ele deu-lhe seu cartão e disse para ela telefonar qualquer dia desses, e então eles tomaram seu caminho.

-------

"Draco?", ela perguntou, jogando as chaves na mesa de centro da sala, junto com sua bolsa e o desenho de Billie. "Você está aí?"

"Escritório", uma voz disse. Ginny dirigiu-se até o local.

"Eu estava pensando em ir à Toca ago-", ela disse entrando no aposento, e se calou quando viu Draco debruçado na escrivaninha que estivera algumas noites antes; parecia sério e preocupado, olhando para aqueles papéis. "Meu Deus, você está com uma cara péssima!", ela disse, aproximando-se dele.

Draco ergueu os olhos para ela, por cima dos óculos de leitura que usava "Que coisa mais gentil de se dizer para seu marido"

"Hehe", ela riu em silêncio, tirando os óculos dele, observando seus olhos "Como foi o seu dia?" ela perguntou por fim, passando os dedos pelos cabelos que caíam na testa dele.

"Não muito bom", ele disse "O seu?" perguntou, passando as mãos pela cintura da mulher, fazendo-a sentar-se no colo dele.

"Bom," então ela lhe contou sobre a peça de teatro que faria com as crianças.

"Mas vocês vão adaptar o final, não é mesmo?", ele perguntou sorrindo "Imagine só uma menina de sete anos de idade se apunhalando na frente da sua própria mãe"

"Ah, cala a boca, Draco" Ginny disse, batendo no peito dele. "Você já jantou?" ele fez que não. "Então eu não sei o que vai ser de você, porque irei jantar na minha mãe"

"Como assim?! 'Irei jantar na minha mãe?''"

"Hermione me ligou hoje avisando que ela havia ligado preocupada com o fato de eu não ter dado sinal de vida", Ginny disse saindo do colo dele "Ela deve achar que você deu um sumiço em mim ou algo do tipo"

Draco riu "Mas eu não aguento essas Weasley's", ele disse, abrindo os botões da camisa, entrando na suíte "Você vai mesmo me deixar aqui?"

"Vou", ela disse rindo, "Você não quer ir?"

"Não", ele disse, jogando a camisa para o lado.

"Tudo bem, eu volto rápido", ela disse dando de ombros "Mas amanhã você e eu vamos à casa do Harry e da Hermione, é aniversário de Jimmy"

"Meu Merlin" Draco disse, deitando-se sem camisa na cama, observando-a sair do banheiro.

"Nem venha com 'meu Merlin' para cima de mim, Senhor Malfoy", Ela disse séria para ele. "Você vai e ponto final", ela aproximou-se e o beijou na bochecha "Eu volto em alguns minutos"

E com um suave pop ela deixou o apartamento deles.

-----------

Ela desaparatou na Toca. Olhando ao seu redor, se descobriu em um lugar um pouco diferente: as paredes haviam sido repintadas e novos retratos estavam pregados na parede da sala de estar...

"QUERIDA!", Molly entrou quase correndo na sala, com os braços estendidos para a filha "Oh,", ela a abraçou "Quantas vezes eu não te disse que você deve me manter informada, mocinha?", a mulher disse, estreitando os olhos.

"Eu sei, mamãe", Ginny disse, desviando-se dos braços da mulher "Me desculpe, é que eu es-"

"Estava trabalhando muito", Molly revirou os olhos lentamente "Sei, sei. Na verdade, eu soube desde o dia em que você subiu naquele altar e disse "SIM" que não seria mais a minha Ginny de sempre".

"Ora, mãe", Ginny revirou os olhos, indo até a cozinha "Você sabe que não é bem assim"

A mulher suspirou e disse "Espere mais uns minutos até o seu pai chegar que já irei servir o jantar", ela disse, examinando as panelas no fogão. Ela perguntou coisas sobre Draco e as crianças no trabalho, e se Ginny não estava pensando em trabalhar no mundo bruxo novamente.

"Ah, seu irmão George está na garagem treinando experimentos para a loja", suspirou e sorriu para ela "Vá até lá, ele ficará feliz em te ver"

Ginny saiu da casa, franzindo a testa; eles haviam feito algumas reformas e ela parecia mais ajeitada, sem perder o espírito aconchegante. Dirigiu-se até a garagem, abrindo o grande portão de madeira, encontrando George lançando feitiços em pequenos objetos, que mudavam de cor ou criavam vida e saíam correndo.

"Mais uma experiência para a lojas de logros?", ela perguntou, fazendo o homem virar-se para ela.

"Gin!", ele disse correndo para abraçá-la "Que bom te ver!"

"É ótimo te ver", ela afastou-se "Hm, você está tão charmoso... Deve estar arrasando corações!"

"Imagine!", o ruivo disse, dando-lhe uma piscadela. Ginny riu levemente, como ela sentia falta dos gêmeos e daquelas brincadeiras infantis... "Venha ver o que estou testando: uma super poção para deixar casais apaixonados furiosos um com o outro. Acredito que fará um super sucesso com as meninas invejosas que entrarão no quinto ano em Hogwarts" George sorriu, um sorriso quase diabólico, ela diria.

"Merlin", a mulher disse sorrindo, observando que à sua volta havia várias prateleiras com ingredientes para poções e bem ao fundo da garagem havia um carro trouxa, dos modelos mais antigos; pensou que Draco riria do mesmo se o visse (ela descobriu que Draco tinha uma estranha fascinação por carros trouxas – os mais caros, claro). A iluminação era fraca e fazia Ginny apertar os olhos para poder ver pequenos detalhes, como os rótulos das poções que George estava criando.

"Garotos", a voz de um homem invadiu o local minutos depois, quando ela estava lendo um rótulo sobre a poção de cegueira momentânea (algo como não ver a pessoa que você mais odeia...); deu um salto do caixote em que estava sentada.

"Papai!", ela disse, correndo até o homem. O velho Arthur Weasley abraçou a filha rindo.

"Olá, meu bem! Mamãe ficou feliz com sua visita, aposto", Arthur brincou.

"Em parte; ela quase me matou por não ter mandado muitas notícias", Ginny revirou os olhos e ele riu.

Ela então observou o pai: as vestes eram boas e usava um broche com o brasão do Ministério da Magia no lado esquerdo do peito. Um broche que apenas os...

"Pai-", Ela começou a dizer.

"**Ministro da Magia**!", George gritou, fazendo Ginny arregalar os olhos "Eu pensei que você não tinha tempo mais para nós, simples trabalhadores", ele caçoou, abraçando o pai.

Um broche que_ só_ o Ministro usava!

"É muito bom tê-los aqui, queridos", o homem disse, sorrindo para os filhos. "Pare de me chamar assim, Georgie!"

-------------------

"E o Malfoy, Gin?"

"Ele está bem", sorriu para George "Sabe como é, alguns hábitos nunca mudam, mas nós", ela franziu a testa "Estamos ok"

Ela então pensou no que havia acabado de dizer, e se deu conta que estava não só suportando passar seu tempo com Malfoy, mas como estava começando a gostar de estar com ele, ouvir seus comentários sarcásticos para determinados assuntos. Poderia dizer que se sentia agora como uma adolescente, exatamente como em seu primeiro encontro com ele, relatado por ela mesma em seu diário.

"Pare de implicar com ele assim, George!", Molly ralhou "Ele é um bom homem e faz Ginny feliz, não vê?", ela sorriu para o marido "Não é, Arthur?"

"Claro", o marido disse "Me passa a salada de batatas, Gin, querida?"

"Fred e eu nunca morremos de amor por ele" George disse, fazendo Arthur largar a colher dentro do vasilhame em que pegava as batatas, Molly prender a respiração e Ginny franzir a testa.

"Ah", ela olhou curiosa para George "E como está ele? Por que não veio?", Ginny franziu a testa para todos, pensando '_Eu aposto que mamãe vai ficar uma fera com ele!'._

"Ginnie", Molly disse lentamente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ginny levantou-se da mesa e olhou ao redor da reformada casa. A casa, agora, do Ministro da Magia.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou confusa. "Fred?", ela chamou alto. "FRED!", ela gritou

"Gin", seu pai tocou seu braço fazendo-a abaixar os olhos para ele.

"Ele... Está doente?", ela perguntou vacilante, com medo.

"Fred morreu há mais de um ano, Ginny" George disse, sério.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/B**: Nossa! Estou assim ó: 8O

Esse capítulo foi bom de betar, bem tranqüilo... mas quero ver como a Ginny vai reagir a essa notícia.. coitada! E, bem, quase nada de D/G nesse né? Tô ansiosa!!! Hehe.

Beijos,

Raquel Mello.

**N/Liza2**: Feliz 2009, antes de tudo!

Desejo a vocês tudo de bom e do melhor, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo. Espero que consiga fazer tudo o que eu quero esse ano e, acima de tudo, espero tomar meu rumo e passar em Medicina. Pensar nisso me deixa triste então eu ficou aqui desejando a vocês um LINDO ano! Porque vocês são leitores especiais e eu amo leitores especiais!

Vamos falar sobre a fic?

Então; eu estou complicando as coisas, né? Mas eu nunca disse que essa fic iria ser a clássica Draco & Gina (já repararm que existem fórmulas para os shippers? Harry e Gina, por exemplo: a fic gira em torno de Gina, uma menina bobinha e infantil e _superapaixonadaerejeitada_ por Harry Potter. Durante a fic, porém, ela evolui e faz ele ficar de quatro por ela. HAHAHAH. Já nas fics Harry e Hermione existe aquele VELHO dilema: AMIZADE? AMOR? OHMYGOD! HEHEHEHE). Enfim, eu estou entando fazer algo acima disso, mas eu sei que isso é difícil - e como!

Enfim, houve momentos bonitinhos nesse capítulo e eu espero que eles continuem, mas ainda temos alguns bons capítulos pela frente! Façam suas apostas!;D

Arthur Weasley é Ministro da Magia - é eu sei, ficou meio estranho, mas... E eu realmente tenho que fazer ele contratar uma cozinheira, tadinha da Molly! Eu só pensei nisso _agora!_ HAHAHA.

Ok, acho que fico por aqui e agradeço especialmente as reviews para o último capítulo (TODAS LINDAS E GRANDINHA, DO JEITO QUE EU GOSTO!!).

Obrigada: **DéH, Gaabii, Ginny Sweet Sin (adorei o nome!), Clarissa (escrevi mais sim!), Gabiii, Emmy Bortoleto, ana gabi (quantas Gabis por aqui!!!!!), lydhyamsf, vivi (thanks!heheh), Thaty, Lou Malfoy (que sexo? Hmmm... maybe... MAY BE!), Manu Black (andei espiando suas fics!!).**

Bem gente, além disso agradeço a minha queriiida Raquel por ter betado o capítulo: adorei! Mas eu não me segurei e mudei algumas coisinhas nesse capítulo :/ Além disso, eu levei em conta seu conselho e mudei o negócio Fred/George! Beijõess!

Ficou por aqui, pessoal!

Beijos superfofos e mais uma vez: ME PERDOEM!

Liza;D


End file.
